You have changed, Thorin
by Luthien99
Summary: El último momento que Thorin y Bilbo compartieron antes de que el Hobbit decidiera entregar la Piedra del Arca. Bilbo tiene miedo de lo que le esta pasando a Thorin. Teme por él, por ellos. Tiene miedo de perderle. (Lemmon suave y mucho angst)


**Primero de todo, bienvenidos. Gracias por tomaros la molestia de entrar a leer esto. Pero aviso importante para todos aquellos que estén leyéndolo. Si no os gustan las cosas empalagosas, por favor salir. Quedáis avisados. Escribí esto en un ataque de inspiración y _feels _acumulados. Yo odio más que nadie lo cursi y todo eso, pero vista la circunstancia en la que me encontraba (si no lo escribía me tiraba por el balcón) tuve que hacerlo. **

**Es mi primer lemon, y mi primer lemon yaio así que no es muy fuerte y tampoco es perfecto. No, no es perfecto. Pero como necesitaba escribir algo de estos dos pues este es el resultado. Me he aventurado a publicarlo para ver si gustaba. No seáis muy duros y decir lo que os a parecido sinceramente. **

**Resumen: En este one-shot narro lo que pasó antes de que Bilbo fuera a entregar la Piedra del Arca a Bardo y a Thranduil. Es algo así como la última noche en la que estuvieron juntos. Pero juntos, juntos . _You know what I mean..._**

**Advertencia: Lemon de principiante, mucho angts y más angst. Así que leer bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad.**

**¡CAPÍTULO DENTRO!**

No eras el mismo, Thorin. Habías cambiado, ya no te reconocía. No te encontraba, te había perdido y tenía miedo. Ya no eras el mismo, no desde que habíamos llegado a la montaña, no desde que Smaug había muerto y tu te habías dedicado a encerrarte en la maldita sala de tesoro. Té vestías con la ropa que una vez perteneció a tu enfermo abuelo. Y tenía miedo de que estuvieras cayendo tu también en aquel pozo oscuro a cuya inalcanzable salida nunca llegarías. Y tenía miedo de que así fuera. Habías tratado con despreció a Bardo, que había venido en busca de su parte prometida. Pero tu te habías opuesto con firmeza. Habías construido un ridículo parapeto de rocas para evitar la entrada de cualquier extraño y llegue a pensar que también así evitabas la huida de alguno de nosotros. Buscabas sin éxito alguno tu querida y invaluable piedra del Arca. ¿Tan importante era para ti esa maldita piedra? ¿Más que yo? ¿Más que tu querido saqueador?

No entendía tu actitud, no entendía que te estaba pasando y tenía miedo. Echaba de menos al Thorin del que estaba enamorado, a mi Thorin.

Entraste una noche en la alcoba que me habías cedido en nuestra estada en Erebor. Entraste sin llamar, abriendo la puerta de un golpe secó y te quedaste inmóvil en la entrada.

Las estrellas no brillaban aquella noche y ninguna noche desde que lleguemos a la montaña. Tus ojos estaban apagados, no había brillo alguno en ellos. Por un momento pensé que veía un fantasma. Pero no. Eras tu, allí de pie, en mi habitación.

—Thorin, —susurré casi sin aliento y me acerqué a ti—.

Intentaste fingir una sonrisa, pero no pudiste. Y no te culpe por ello, sabía que no estabas bien, podía notarlo en tus ojos, podía notarlo en ti. Ya no tenías aquella aura majestuosa que te envolvía allá a donde ibas, con cada paso que dabas, con cada movimiento que emitías. No eras mi Thorin.

—Bilbo, ¿puedo quedarme? —dijiste sin energía y con los ojos entreabiertos—.

—Thorin, eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo.

La nuestra era una relación extraña, a ojos de muchos, prohibida. Todo había empezado cuando decidiste ser amable conmigo. Sin embargo, yo supe desde el principio que me mirabas de una manera extraña. Supe desde el mismísimo momento que pisaste mi casa lo me iba a pasar. Y, en efecto paso, me enamoré de ti loca y perdidamente.

Desde que te diste cuenta de que era alguien imprescindible en la compañía y cuando conseguiste tragarte tu orgullo enano, todo cambió. Hablabas conmigo, me sonreías incluso. Hasta que una noche, durante una silenciosa guardia nocturna cuando nadie parecía mirar, me besaste. Yo sabía lo que aquello significa, sabía lo que acabaría pasando y tenía miedo de que me hicieras daño. Porque yo solo soy un pequeño Hobbit y tu eres el heredero al trono de Erebor, eres un rey.

Aún recuerdo cuando pasábamos juntos las noches en las mazmorras del Rey Elfo. Aprovechando que tu estabas alejado de todos los demás, en el más oscuro de los calabozos. Allí estuvimos hasta que descubrí la manera de salir de aquel reino. Aunque no me hubiera importado quedarme unos días más, a tu lado, sin ver el sol. ¿Para qué, si ya tenía suficiente con el brillo de tus ojos?

—Bilbo, te necesito... —dijiste en un susurró y sin dudarlo dos veces te abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Tuve que ponerme de puntillas para poder rodear tu cuello con mis brazos y fundirme con el tacto de tu pelo—.

Yo también te necesitaba, Thorin.

Fue entonces cuando aplastaste tus labios contra los míos y me besaste con ansias de más. Fue algo instantáneo el alzarme y rodear mis piernas en tus caderas. Tu me sujetabas con tus fuertes manos, evitabas que yo cayera y me arrimabas más a tu cuerpo. La fricción era instintiva, tu buscabas más en mi y yo en ti. Sentir más que nunca. Jamás me opondría.

No me dio tiempo a respirar y ya estaba casi desnudo. Habías desperdigado toda mi ropa por la habitación, la habías arrancado con tus manos hambrientas. No me importo. No puse queja alguna. Fue entonce cuando yo empecé a desnudarte, cosa que me llevó más tiempo. La capa de tu abuelo pesaba horrores. No sabía porque razón llevabas una armadura debajo, pero sin dejar de besarte te la iba quitando con un poco de tu ayuda.

De un momento para otro, cuando ambos estábamos casi desnudos, estampaste mi cuerpo sobre las finas y frías sabanas de la cama. Tu té quedaste sobre mi, recorriendo mi tersa piel con tus dedos, haciéndome temblar, haciéndome sentirte. Nos besábamos con fiereza, mordías mi cuello, acariciabas mi cuerpo. Yo arañaba tu espalda de placer, gemía reprimiendo mis gritos en tus labios. Tus manos hambrientas se colaron por lugares prohibidos y me hacían saborear las estrellas en bandeja de plata.

—Bilbo... —susurraste jadeando. Yo apenas podía oírte, pues estaba cegado y ensordecido por el placer—. ¿Puedo?

Siempre me pedías permiso para algo que ya era tuyo, algo para lo que no necesitabas mi permiso, tenías acceso total. Maldita enano inseguro. ¿Para que necesitabas mi permiso? Yo jamás me iba a negar de todos modos.

—Sí, —jadee—. Claro...

Di un giro sobre mi mismo dándote la espalda. Tu estabas sobre mi, te podía sentir contra mi piel desnuda. Sentía el calor que tu cuerpo irradiaba, sentía cada parte de tu ser. Ahora no habían salas del tesoro, ya no estaba la piedra del Arca, y no había oro ni enfermedades. Solo tu y yo en todos los sentidos. Tu y yo siempre, no pido nada más, Thorin.

Nada más.

Anclaste tus manos hambrientas en mis caderas y me colocaste a cuatro patas. No se en que punto dio comienzo el festín de placer. A son con tus embestidas sentía como todo mi ser se entregaba a ti por completo. Mis ojos se nublaban, solo podía ver una nube blanca de placer, perdí la conciencia y el sentido del tiempo. Olvide donde estaba, quien era y todo lo malo y horrible que nos esperaba al salir el sol de un nuevo día. Pero no había sitio en mi interior para todo aquel sufrimiento, por que tu ocupabas todo ese espacio.

—Te amo, Bilbo...

No supe en que momento todo aquello terminó pero aún podía sentirte en mi interior. Aún podía sentirte dentro de mi ser.

Ahora me abrazabas contra tu pecho, me guardabas del mundo, me escondías y protegías del miedo que tu mismo me creabas. Sentía tu respiración calmada y el tan preciado latido de tu corazón. Mis manos se enredaban en tu pelo rebelde mientras tu te dedicabas a rodear y proteger mi pequeño cuerpo en comparación con el tuyo. Nuestras piernas estaban entrelazadas y el calor que ambos desprendíamos nos mantuvo alejados de la fría noche que acechaba en el exterior.

Dime Thorin ¿Que más podía yo pedir? ¿Que más que estar contigo? ¿Oro? ¿Quien lo necesita? Yo no. Yo solo necesito una cosa.

A ti.

—Te echo de menos, ¿Sabes? —dije—. Ya nunca te veo durante el día.

—Tengo asuntos que atender... —respondiste ausente—.

—¿Que asuntos? Acabamos de llegar, Smaug ha muerto no hace ni dos días, hemos recuperado la montaña, me tienes a mi... Y aún así no estás feliz. —sentencié—.

—¿Porque quieres estropear esto, Bilbo? —dijiste exhausto, cansado—. ¿Acaso no puedes ver que ahora no estoy perfectamente feliz?

Tus manos ya no acariciaban mi cuerpo, te habías detenido y habías encarado las cejas.

Por miedo de que te fueras te besé de nuevo. Hinqué mis manos en tu nuca mientras tus fuertes brazos, musculados y prietos, me apretaban contra tu pecho. Al principio yo era el que mantenía el rumbo del beso, pero luego tu cogiste el relevo y diste comienzo a una nueva marcha, un nuevo rumbo más intenso.

—Para, —te detuve poniendo las manos en tus pectorales y separándome de ti con un esfuerzo inhumano—.

—Has empezado tú...

—Por miedo a que te fueras, —me excusé—.

—No entiendo porque tienes tanto miedo, Bilbo... Siempre estás con eso ¿Dime, porque?

—Tengo miedo por ti, Thorin... No sé que té esta pasando —dije sin temor—. Todos tenemos miedo, porque desde que llegamos no eres el mismo. ¡El oro! ¡El oro té está consumiendo, y no te das cuenta!

Me miraste derrotado. Como si dentro tuyo supieras que yo tenía razón, pero callaste y te levantaste de la cama. Te vestiste rápidamente mientras yo te observaba sin poder creer que te estuvieras marchando después de lo que había pasado.

—No entiendes nada, saqueador... —tus ojos se nublaron y ya no veías nada más que el velo de la enfermedad que asolaba tu mente—.

—¡Entiendo perfectamente! Entiendo que lo único que te importa es encontrar esa maldita piedra, lo único, nada más. —hice una pequeña pausa—, ni si quiera yo...

—Claro que me importas, —te acercaste a mi de nuevo, a medio vestir, y acariciaste mi mejilla con tus dedos—. Me importas muchísimo y por eso he de luchar por lo que es nuestro. He de proteger nuestro hogar para poder ser felices para siempre. Juntos, tu y yo.

—Thorin, la montaña ya la tienes. Tu hogar ya esta recuperado, el oro no es tu hogar es la montaña...

—La montaña, el oro ¿Que diferencia hay? —Te volviste a alejar y te colocaste la capa encima de los hombros. Te colocaste la corona y te acercaste a la puerta sin mirarme—.

—Te vas a ir, —dije ahogando el llanto—. ¿De verdad me vas a dejar aquí solo?

Te giraste una última vez, allí, junto al marco de la puerta. Y me miraste.

No eras el mismo, lo veía en tus ojos.

—Mañana volverán los ladrones de la ciudad del lado y el señor elfo en busca de sus joyas. Yo... tengo que seguir buscando la piedra. —Apretaste los labios y vislumbré el dolor en tus ojos cansados—. Tengo que irme.

—¡Espera! —me levanté y fui hasta ti—. ¿Sabes por que tengo miedo, Thorin? Porque no quiero perderte. Porque tengo miedo a que sucumbas de la misma manera que lo hizo tu abuelo.

—No me vas a perder, Bilbo...

—¡Sí! Sí... Ya te estoy perdiendo, poco a poco... Y no te das cuenta. —Mis labios dejaron sueltos todos aquellos reprimidos pensamientos que habían estado escondiendo y atesorando—. ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo como jamás he amado a nadie! Pero no eres el mismo, no desde que lleguemos aquí, no desde que la piedra del Arca es tu única preocupación en esta vida, tu única meta. —hice una pausa—. Ya nunca te veo, ninguno te vemos... Te pasas los días encerrado en la maldita sala del Tesoro. Esta es la primera de las noches que llevamos aquí que pasamos juntos. Y ahora después de hacerme el amor te vas, como si nada hubiera pasado. Me dices que me amas y me dejas solo. ¿No te importo lo más mínimo comparado con tu oro y tu querida piedra del Arca, no? ¿Quien soy yo para el Rey bajo la Montaña? ¡Nada! ¡No soy nada!

Pude ver la derrota en tus ojos pero no gesticulaste palabra alguna, no dijiste nada. Nada.

Solo te fuiste.

Yo me quedé allí, solo. Sintiendo el vació existencial creciendo por momentos en mi pecho. Una ola de de frio invernal invadió mi cuerpo pero yo ya no sentía el dolor físico o la molestia del frio o del calor. Mi tórax estallaba, ardía, explotaba. Caí rendido sobre el lecho que hacía unos minutos aún compartíamos y que ahora restaba vació. Me acurruqué entre las sabanas y aspiré tu olor impregnado en ellas. Lloré durante largo rato, pero llegue a la conclusión de que no conseguiría nada con eso. No conseguiría hacerte entrar en razón y tampoco conseguiría que volvieras a mi lado. Así que se me ocurrió algo que tal vez cambiaría las cosas.

Me levante lentamente y fui hasta donde estaba el abrigo o el trozo de tela azul, depende de como lo mirarás, que me habían prestado en la Ciudad del Lago. Escondido en uno de los bolsillos interiores estaba aquello que haría cambiar las cosas.

Tu querida Piedra del Arca.

Sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer con ella, lo sabía y lo iba a hacer. Y ni tu, ni tu maldito oro, ni la enfermedad que cautivaba tu mente, podrían detenerme.


End file.
